Prophecies United: A Star Wars Story
by scottivan
Summary: My third attempt at writing a short story. I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS. THE MOUSE DOES.
1. PROLOGUE

**This is my third attempt at a short story. Please feel free to offer any**  
**comments or suggestions. I included a list of the characters in the**  
**story (Dramatis Personae) however I purposely left one character of the**  
**list. If I listed this character, I would give away the story.**

**I am also going to attempt to fix some of the holes that Disney created,  
when they filmed The Force Awakens. Don't get me wrong; I liked it.  
It was worthy of the Star Wars legacy. However, they practically destroyed  
some of the rich history of the Star Wars Universe. With Ben Solo (Kylo Ren)  
they eliminated the entire Solo offspring (Anakin, Jacen and Jaina) Luke's wife  
Mara-Jade and son Ben, Ben's son Kol and grandson Cade, and several sith lords  
including Darths Caedus, Krayt, Talon, Nihl, Wredd, and many others. Many writers  
worked very hard and were paid a lot of money by creator George Lucas, to  
create these characters. While I understand that Disney wanted a "fresh slate"  
to work with; I do not agree with them. They blew it.**

**PROLOGUE**

Mostis or The Chosen One. No matter what you chose to call it, it tells  
the tale of a truly powerful individual, who would destroy the dark side,  
and bring balance to the force. Most historians throughout the galaxy  
consider jedi knight Anakin Skywalker to having fulfilled this prophecy,  
when he saved his son Luke, from the clutches of his master, Emperor  
Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious. Thanks to the bond between  
father and son, he ceased to be the sith lord Darth Vader, and became  
jedi knight Anakin Slywalker once again.

The sith have a very similar prophecy, that of the Sith'ari. It was foretold,  
that a perfect being, the sith'ari, would destroy the sith, and then rebuild them,  
and led them to even greater power. The legendary Darth Bane is considered  
by many to have fulfilled this prophecy, when he destroyed Lord Skere Kaan  
and his Brotherhood of Darkness. He then re-organized the sith, so that there  
would only ever be two; a master or Dark Lord to embody all the power of the  
dark side, and an apprentice to crave that power. The "Rule of Two" is born.

Which brings us back to the phrase "bring balance to the force". What exactly  
does this phrase mean? While the case for both Bane and Skywalker is strong,  
the are also arguments against each. In addition, you can make valid cases  
for several different individuals.

Take the individual known as Revan. His unique situation is well known. Revan  
started as a Jedi Master, fell to the dark side and became Darth Revan; was  
redeemed and retrained as a Jedi Master again, and finally was imprisoned  
by Emperor Vitiate for several hundred years and turned to the dark side for  
survival, and became Darth Revan once again. He could easily fulfill either  
prophecy, or even both.

Which brings us to another possibility. What if the Chosen One and Sith'ari are  
the same person? The same story, but from different points of view.

If Anikan Skywalker was the Chosen One, as the some on the jedi council believed,  
Darth Vader could have been the Sith'ari. While technically, he did not rebuild the  
sith after he killed Darth Sidious, he did allow others to follow, such as the One Sith  
led by Darth Krayt. Also, his grandson is now in charge of the First Order.

Or perhaps someone else could fulfill both prophecies.

**DRAMATIS PERSONAE**

General Armitage Hux...Human Male...Commander, First Order Military  
Kylo Ren...Human Male...Supreme Leader, First Order  
Luke Skywalker...Human Male...Deceased Jedi Master (Force Ghost)  
Rey...Human Female...Jedi Padawan  
Maul...Zabrak Male...Leader, Crimson Dawn Crime Syndicate


	2. RETURN OF THE SITH

**CHAPTER ONE - RETURN OF THE SITH**

_**LOCATION - TEMPLE ISLAND, AHCH-TO**_

Rey was tired. Every muscle in her body hurt. Her legs felt like jelly.  
For the past two hours, Master Skywalker had his new apprentice  
running up and down the stone stairs from the shores of Ahch-To,  
up to the ruins of the first jedi temple, at the top of the island.  
After two hours of running, every step came with new pain.

"Hurry, Rey" Luke yelled. "When I first trained as a jedi under  
Master Yoda on Dagobah, I ran twice as fast, and did flips carrying  
my little green friend on my back"

"Master Skywalker, why did Yoda make to carry him" Rey asked.  
"Was there a purpose?" Luke noticed that Rey was slowing down.  
That's what muscle cramps will do.

Luke replied "Yoda wanted to simulate carrying supplies."

That didn't make Rey's muscles feel any better.

_**LOCATION- FIRST ORDER COMMAND SHIP, UNKNOWN REGIONS**_

Kylo Ren, the new Supreme Leader of the First Order, stood in his new  
throne room. It had been two weeks since Ren had fulfilled his duty  
under the "Rule of Two" as first ordained by the legendary Darth Bane,  
by killing his mentor Snoke, the previous Supreme Leader. Now, Ren was  
growing restless. With a new Supreme Leader, the First Order was changing.

"General Hux, report to my throne room at one" Ren ordered over the ship's  
intercom systems.

"As you wish, Supreme Leader Ren" came the reply from General Hux.  
Kylo could tell from his voice, that the General was sulking. Clearly,  
General Hux did not like to take orders from someone that was, until  
a few weeks ago, one of his equals. Which suited Kylo Ren just fine.  
As long as General Hux understood the chain of command and who  
was at the top of it, he couldn't care less what the General thought.

A few minutes later, General Hux slithered into the throne room.

"General Hux, times are changing and so must the First Order" Kylo stated.

"Supreme Leader Ren, the throne room has been repaired. New ships are  
being built as we speak. What needs to be done is being done" the general  
reminded him.

Using the force, Kylo grabbed General Hux by the throat, and pulled him  
towards his throne.

"General, for the past decade I have tried to be a perfect balance between  
the light and dark side, as Snoke wanted for me. However, I was denying  
who and what I am. I am a true champion of the dark side" Kylo said.

Kylo then added "Snoke failed to see this truth, and now he is dead.  
For I am a dark lord of the sith."

"Welcome to the First Order of the Sith Empire" Kylo declared.

_**LOCATION - NIGHTBROTHER VILLAGE, DATHOMIR**_

Hidden deep inside the small village of the Nightbrothers, was a small  
concrete structure. It was used as the living quarters of an aged Zabrak  
male named Maul. In addition to being his home, if you can call it that,  
it also served as the unofficial offices of the Crimson Dawn Crime Syndicate.  
A simple one room structure, with only a lightly-padded mat for sleeping,  
a desk with computer terminal, a few chairs, and a concrete couch without  
any cushions. Mr. Maul liked to keep this simple. He hated life's comforts.

Now, Mr. Maul stood in front of his computer terminal, and watched the  
local holovid news feed. It was announced that the First Order had been  
renamed the First Order of the Sith Empire. It was the term "sith" that  
grabbed his attention.

Of course, Maul had his own experiences with the sith. He used to be known  
as Darth Maul, the apprentice of dark lord Darth Sidious. However, that had  
been over sixty years ago. Lord Sidious had died at the hands of his third  
apprentice, Darth Vader, who died shortly afterwards. The galaxy was no longer  
under the control of the sith. And now, thanks to Kylo Ren, Vader's grandson, the  
sith ruled once again.

Now, Maul was free to return and claim his rightful place as Dark Lord of the Sith.  
He looked forward to seeing Kylo Ren's dead body at his feet.

Darth Maul grinned wickedly from the thought.


	3. HISTORY UNRAVELLED

**CHAPTER TWO - HISTORY UNRAVELLED**

_**LOCATION - TEMPLE ISLAND, AHCH-TO**_

On the shores of Temple Island, the wookiee co-pilot Chewbacca was busy  
doing some small repairs. The native birds, called porgs, had started to  
nest wherever they could find space. Chewie found a sizeable amount of  
freshly laid porg eggs in the Falcon's engine room. Naturally, he wasn't very  
happy about it, either. This ship wasn't their nest, he thought to himself.

Far above her, Luke was still teaching his new padawan. Rey had graduated  
from running stairs, to climbing steep cliffs. Luke was beside her, teaching her  
as she climbed. Again, she discovered new muscles she never knew she had.

"For over twenty thousand years the jedi were the guardians of peace and  
justice throughout the galaxy" Luke said.

He added "Your mission as a jedi, can best be described as a peacekeeper."

"Master Skywalker" Rey asked "The last time I was here, you told me stories  
of how in times past the jedi council refused to become involved in some  
conflicts. Is there any truth to these stories?"

"In some cases, sadly yes" came his reply. "It is best for a jedi to not let their  
lives be ruled by emotions. For example, over four thousand years ago a  
peaceful planet near the outer rim was attacked and invaded by a nearby  
warrior-like people. The jedi council at the time refused to intervene, believing  
it to be a local issue. However, that decision did not sit very well with a  
jedi master named Revan. He felt that it was wrong to stand back, and let a  
peaceful people fall to invasion. He led several hundred jedi knights, including  
his own apprentice, in defense of the peace loving peoples. While successful, his  
decision to intervene eventually led to the downfall of both him and his apprentice.  
They turned to the dark side, and became Darth Revan and Darth Malak."

"Both Revan and Malak fell, because they let emotion cloud their judgement"  
Luke then added.

"Master Skywalker" Rey then asked "Do you agree with Master Revan's reasoning?"

Luke thought for a few seconds and then replied "Perhaps I am not the best person  
to ask that question. While I can understand the council's decision, I can also  
understand Revan's position. It is wrong to abandon a peaceful people to invasion."

"It sounds as if being a jedi is complicated" Rey stated.

"That it is, Rey. That it is."

_**LOCATION - NIGHTBROTHER VILLAGE, DATHOMIR**_

Lord Maul entered his private hanger. Inside was his personal starship, the  
Nightstalker. He acquired it after his unfortunate defeat at the hands of  
jedi padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, on Naboo. He had the armoured plateing and  
weapons systems upgraded. For such a tiny ship: it had "sharp teeth".

Maul loaded up the supplies which he required for his journey. He then  
lifted off towards his destiny. He had someone to kill.

_**LOCATION - FIRST ORDER COMMAND SHIP, UNKNOWN REGIONS**_

The new dark lord, Kylo Ren, sat upon his throne, clearly restless. So he summoned  
his military commander, General Hux.

"General Hux, report to my throne room at once" Ren ordered.

A minute later, the General stormed in; angry at having been summoned like  
a pet.

"Supreme Leader Ren" the general reminded him "I have duties to preform. I have  
a military to run, and a rebellion to destroy. I do not have time to be your personal  
errand boy. I cannot just drop everything whenever you want."

Once again, Kylo used the force to grab General Hux by his throat, and pulled him  
towards his throne.

"General Hux, I am the Supreme Leader" Ren reminded him. "You are my military  
commander. You possess information which I require. When I call you, you come"

Kylo then asked him "General, have you found the location of the jedi girl Rey?  
I want my new apprentice at my side when I destroy this pathetic rebellion.

"Our spy network has placed her somewhere on Ahch-To, on one of the many islands"  
the general answered Ren.

"Ahch-To? I should have known. The home of the first jedi temple" Ren said.

"Supreme Leader, there was no way for you to have known where Rey would  
escaped to" the general stated. "How could you have known?"

"History, General" Kylo answered.

Ren explained "The jedi have always considered Tython in the Deep Core to be the  
birthplace of the jedi. Which is technically correct. However, after the jedi separated  
from the je'daii over twenty five thousand years ago, they built their first temple on  
the ocean planet of Ahch-To, in the Unknown Regions, beyond the Outer Rim."

He then added "Snoke was not aware of the history of the jedi order, or he would not  
have wasted many years and resources trying to locate jedi master Luke Skywalker.  
That is why he failed as a leader. While I did not know then, I do now.

"Dead men cannot learn from their mistakes, General Hux"


End file.
